


Panther

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bestiality, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly snippet about the panther in Jim. With artwork  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panther

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered, what if Jim wasn't the panther not only in his visions? I have to thank Bast for betaing

Jim had taken Blair on a date. Their first date! They ate at Wonderburgers and went to the cinema. An old horror movie made Blair cringe in his seat and he clutched at Jim, keeping his eyes closed through half the movie. Afterwards they walked home hand in hand through the deserted park when Jim stopped and looked deep in Blair's eyes. The young man immediately sensed the importance of the moment. 

"Blair, I love you!" 

"I love you, too!" 

Jim just smiled and shyly offered a small box. Shaking Blair took the gift. Inside was a golden band. Blair slipped the ring over his finger. 

"Oh, Jim!" 

"I have something to tell you. I'm not like the other guys." 

"I know Jim, that's why I love you." 

"No, I'm different." Jim insisted 

Blair frowned not understanding what Jim wanted to say. The clouds moved fast over the sky, uncovering a full moon. Something strange was happening to Jim. His eyes seemed huge and yellow. A snarl escaped his throat. He leaned forward to kiss Blair's throat and nibbled gently at it. Blair squealed, delighted, and Jim threw him to the ground burying Blair under him. 

"Get off me! You are heavy, man!" Blair complained. 

"You are mine now. I want to possess you!" 

Jim looked definitely strange now, his face dark and evil. 

"You scare me, man. This not funny. What is this about?" 

I close my eyes and hope this just an imagination, Blair thought. 

"I haven't told you everything, Blair, from back in Peru. I was captured by a secret tribe, cannibals, who performed strange gruesome rituals. They tied me to tree and cut out my heart and ate it. They gave me the heart of a jaguar. It was still beating when they shoved it into my chest and with a dead anaconda's head they sealed the wound, making me a slave to their cult forever." 

Blair gaped at him, waiting for the grin that would tell him this was all a joke. 

"Ever since then, when the moon is full I change, the panther in me comes alive. And he wants to mate and consume his lover." 

Blair giggled at Jim's fantastic story, a bit unnerved. 

"Today is full moon." Jim purred and licked Blair's face with a sandpaper rough tongue. 

Blair tried to shove Jim off, but his strength seemed to have increased ten fold. Jim's ginning face showed giant canines. 

"Oh my god! Jim!" 

Blair struggled desperately, managing to fall out of his bed on his butt. Oh man, a nightmare again, Blair thought. I really need to eat less at full moon nights. 

* * *

[](http://imgur.com/vqFNJcl)

* * *

He found Jim in the morning at the kitchen table, oblivious, munching a sandwich. 

Blair got ready and left for the university. Jim sighed and scratched himself, annoyed. Now he had to get rid of another good set of bed sheets, he could never explain the claw marks to his beloved Blair. 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


End file.
